


Grønt klister, blå voks

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dugnad, First Love, M/M, skirenn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: “Jeg er Vilde og er leder for denne dugnaden her i dag. Vi skal altså pakke tre tusen sekker.” Hun holder opp en liten blå og rød ryggsekk i den ene hånden. “Dere skal ha oppi en sjokolade, en juiceboks, en pakke spekepølse, rosiner og disse reklamene.”Glidelåsen på sekken går plutselig opp og innholdet ramler ut på gulvet. “Og appelsin. Appelsinen må vi ikke glemme”, sier hun og bøyer seg hektisk ned for å plukke opp det som falt ned.“Det er veldig viktig at alt blir med i sekken. Vi er veldig heldige og har fått sponsorer, og de forventer jo at alt er med.” Hun rister på hodet og retter på håret med den ene hånden. “Er det noen spørsmål?” spør hun og ser utover gruppen med mennesker som står foran henne.





	1. Dugnad

“Ja, da skal vi pakke sekker, dere!” En smilende dame står i enden av rommet og snakker høyt med lys stemme for å overdøve skvaldringen i rommet. Hun klapper i hendene. “Hallo alle sammen! Kan dere være stille?” 

Stemmesurret og knitringen fra skalljakker i grelle farger demper seg.  
“Jeg er Vilde og er leder for denne dugnaden her i dag. Vi skal altså pakke tre tusen sekker.” Hun holder opp en liten blå og rød ryggsekk i den ene hånden. “Dere skal ha oppi en sjokolade, en juiceboks, en pakke spekepølse, rosiner og disse reklamene.”  
Glidelåsen på sekken går plutselig opp og innholdet ramler ut på gulvet. “Og appelsin. Appelsinen må vi ikke glemme”, sier hun og bøyer seg hektisk ned for å plukke opp det som falt ned.

“Det er veldig viktig at alt blir med i sekken. Vi er veldig heldige og har fått sponsorer, og de forventer jo at alt er med.” Hun rister på hodet og retter på håret med den ene hånden. “Er det noen spørsmål?” spør hun og ser utover gruppen med mennesker som står foran henne.

En høy, tynn dame langt bak rekker opp hånden samtidig som hun bøyer seg opp og frem for å se bedre. “Solrik er virkelig ikke _juice_ , altså. Og denne usunne Stratosen...”, sier hun spisst. “Jeg ville absolutt foretrekke om vi kunne få noen kvalitetsprodukter her neste gang. Man betaler jo ganske mye for å delta på dette arrangementet, og forventer å få noe tilbake for det.” 

Et par personer ved siden av henne nikker samtykkende, mens en mørkhåret fyldig dame himler med øynene. “Er det så nøye da?” spør hun. “De som vil at ungene bare skal ha økologisk agurkjuice kan vel ta med det selv.” Hun skraper det siste ut av et beger med yoghurt hun står og spiser av.  
“Agurkjuice? Er det noe næring i det da?” spør en av damene forvirret, mens kvinnen som protesterte på Solrik ser hånlig på den fyldige kvinnen. “Det er jo viktig å gå foran med et godt eksempel. Man trenger jo ikke spise all denne søppelmaten.”  
Hun henvender seg mot Vilde igjen. “Jeg foreslår at vi pakker en ekstra appelsin og ingen juice og sjokolade i halvparten av sekkene, så kan de foreldrene som ønsker et sunt alternativ velge det for barna sine.” 

Øynene til Vilde vider seg ut. Blikket hennes flakker usikkert. En kvinne i hijab og turkis Norrøna-jakke går frem mot henne. Skoene hennes klasker i bestemte steg mot gulvet før hun snur seg mot forsamlingen. 

“Nei, vet du hva! Dette er det mest tullete jeg har hørt i dag! Dette skirennet har vært planlagt i lang tid, det er flere måneder siden det ble sendt ut epost med spørsmål om forslag til sponsorer og donorer. Så vidt jeg vet sendte ikke du inn noen forslag?” Hun ser spørrende på kvinnen som protesterte på utvalget et øyeblikk. “Og da synes jeg ikke du skal komme her i dag og protestere. Nå skal vi pakke disse sekkene, så kan du heller sørge for at gullungen din ikke bruker alle lommepengene sine på sjokolade og vafler etter hver eneste trening.”  
“Han kjøper da raw daddelbar og fersk grønnkålsmoothie, sier han”, protesterer damen med lavere stemme.  
Hijabkvinnen ler høyt. “Ja, det er vel det han vil ha deg til å tro”, smiler hun. Det kommer spredt fnising fra de andre i rommet. Den andre damen fnyser surt.

Even stiller seg ved et av bordene og begynner å pakke. Fort og effektivt tar han imot sekken som førstemann har puttet en appelsin og juice oppi, plukker en sjokolade, en pakke salami og en rosinboks og legger i sekken før han gir den videre til sistemann som legger i noen ark med reklame til foreldrene før han trekker igjen den gjenstridige glidelåsen. Nederst ved bordet står et par ungdommer og legger de ferdigpakkede sekkene i plastsekker og bærer dem ut til noen som skal kjøre dem ned til arenaen.

Med ett kommer en mann på hans egen alder halsende inn. Han har lyst hår med små dråper i, det snør ute. Han tramper av seg klumper med kram snø fra skoene og trekker av seg det våte skjerfet mens han ser seg spørrende rundt like innenfor døren.  
“Hei! Så bra du kunne komme!” Vilde står smilende foran ham. Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil når han bøyer seg ned mot henne og klemme henne raskt. “Du er våt”, ler hun og tørker kinnet sitt. “Heng av deg, så kan du hjelpe til her.” Hun peker mot den andre siden av bordet. “Dere sørger vel for å forklare hva han skal gjøre?” sier hun til de andre som står der, før hun nikker ivrig mot en person i den andre enden av rommet som gir signal om at de er tomme for rosinesker.

Den nye mannen står taust og pakker sekkene. Han har fått “appelsinplassen” - tar de nye sekkene fra pappeskene, åpner dem, legger i appelsin og juice, sender den nedover. Mannen på motsatt side av bordet forklarte ham det kjapt, og nå står han akkurat for langt borte til at det er naturlig å sette i gang en samtale. Even skotter bort på ham. Han er litt høyere enn nykommeren og ser nesten ikke ansiktet hans, mest håret, de lyse lokkene. Fingrene som fomler med glidelåsen. Hendene som griper om appelsinen og juiceboksen. 

Det er ikke akkurat komplisert arbeid, på grensen til for monotont for at hjernen hans skal oppfatte at han er aktivisert med noe og begynner å aktivisere seg selv. Even hadde håpet mannen skulle stå vis à vis ham, at de kunne prate litt om sjokoladen, om de burde forsøke å finne en annen sjokolade til neste år, kanskje en energibar, gjerne en med masse sukker slik at de skulende damene på det nederste bordet kunne få mer å klage over, det er så herlig irriterende med slike i-landsproblemer, det gir ideer i fleng. Hodet er i allerede i gang med å planlegge tekster til neste ukes Hallo i uken-manus, han må huske å sende de andre en mail i kveld.

“Kanskje vi kunne byttet plass?” hører han plutselig en stemme si. Han ser forvirret opp fra sekken han akkurat la en eske rosiner i. Det er mannen på den andre siden. De grønne øynene hans ser på jenta med det mørke, korte håret som står nederst ved bordet og lukker sekkene. “Jeg har litt vondt i hånden, jeg kunne tenke meg å stå på motsatt side av bordet.”  
Hun trekker på skuldrene og nikker. “Samma for meg”, mumler hun og går opp til appelsinplassen. Grønnøye smiler til henne og tar plassen hennes like ved Even.

***

Isak gnir hånden over pannen. Hodepinen dunker rytmisk bak øynene. Han sov for lite i natt, ble vekker for tidlig, har fått for lite kaffe, burde ikke vært her i det hele tatt, ikke her sammen med alle de vellykkede A4-familie-folkene fra forstaden. Han hører ikke hjemme her i det hele tatt, men han måtte jo stille opp, han skyldte det.

Fyren ved siden av ham plystrer skjærende falskt. Ivrig putter han sjokolade, den latterlige lille salamipakken og esken med rosiner ned i sekken før han sender den videre til ham. Isak stapper oppi ark med reklame før han forsøker lukke sekken. Irritert trekker han i glidelås-drageren. Glidelåsen går tregt, han rykker hardt i drageren for å løsne den. “Faen”, utbryter han når den løsner og glidelåsen går i stykker.  
“Er det noe galt?” Vildes lyse stemme skjærer gjennom ham.  
Han viser henne sekken. “Jævla drittsekk”, sier han. Mannen ved siden av fniser og Vilde ler høyt med ham. “Drittsekk, den var bra!”  
Isak ser på dem med et tomt blikk, han skjønner ikke hva som var så gøy.  
“Du må flytte det over i en annen sekk, denne kan vi ikke gi bort.”  
Isak ser seg oppgitt rundt, en annen sekk, hva faen. Jenta han nettopp byttet plass med rekker ham en ny sekk. “Ta denne”, smiler hun.

Han mumler noe igjen og heller innholdet fra den ene sekken over i den andre. I mens hoper de nesten fylte sekkene seg opp på bordet. Mannen ved siden av ham nikker mot ham. “Jeg kan fylle på reklame mens du fikser det der, jeg”, sier han og strekker seg mot reklamebladene som ligger der. 

Isak står med en sekk i hånden og skal til å legge arkene i den. Det er tomt på plassen foran ham. Forvirret ser han seg rundt etter papirbunken.  
“Åh, skulle du også ha reklame?” Det er mannen ved siden av ham. Han har lagt alle arkene foran seg. Isak ser på ham. Mannen skakker på hodet og tar noen ark fra bunken og gir ham. “Sånn.”

Armen hans streifer bort i brystkassen hans. Duften av mann slår mot ham, treffer ham uventet, shampo, noe krydderaktig, mynte, et svakt drag av svette.

Isak kvepper til og tar i mot uten å si noe, før han fortsetter å pakke uten å se på mannen. I nesen kjenner han fortsatt duften av ham, og uten å vri på hodet kan han se ham i øyekroken, hendene hans som pakker, armene hans som strekker seg, så vidt små streif av bevegelse ved siden av ham, han er ikke sikker på om de faktisk er nær hverandre eller om det bare er noe han innbiller seg.

“Tusen takk for hjelpen, alle sammen! Ta med dere en bolle når dere drar, jeg har bakt dem selv!” Hun peker mot en stor kurv som står på bordet ved døren.

Pakkingen av de tre tusen sekkene gikk raskt, fortere enn han hadde fryktet. Rommet var fylt av overivrige folk som pakket og ryddet mer effektivt enn snøbrøyterne på Gardermoen, så fem minutter etter at Vilde annonserte at de hadde pakket alle sekkene var alt overskuddsmaterialet pakker i kasser og søppelposene båret ut.

Han går med ivrige steg mot trikken, håper han slipper å vente så lenge. På veien sender han en kjapp melding om at oppdraget er utført og får en øl-emoji tilbake. Isak smiler, det er ikke første gang han hjelper kompisen, ølene begynner i grunnen å hope seg opp nå, men det er visst ikke enkelt å få tidskabalen til å gå i hop med to barn og et tredje på vei når som helst nå.

“Hei, skal du også ta trikken?” Han hører lange steg i snøsørpen bak seg, og snur seg mot stemmen. Det er den høye fyren fra pakkebordet. Han har skjærende turkis skalljakke, en av de dyre modellene, vet Isak, en av dem han bare har sett på og ristet på hodet av at noen gidder å kjøpe, selv har han en enkel svart fra Stormberg, 450 kroner på salg. Mer er ikke en jakke verdt.

“Jeg skal til Grefsen”, mumler Isak, regner ikke med at mannen skal i samme retning.  
Ansiktet til den andre sprekker opp i et stort smil. De blå øynene glitrer mot ham. “Fett, det skal jeg også.”  
“Ok.”  
De blir stående og lene seg mot busskuret uten å si noe med, kaster så vidt et blikk på hverandre før de stirrer ut i den grå sølen bilene plasker gjennom.  
“Fet samtale.” Den andre flirer.  
Isak ser på ham og ler. “Dritfet.” Han tenker seg om et øyeblikk og strekker frem hånden mot den andre. “Isak.”  
“Even.” Hånden hans er kjølig mot hans egen. Ingen av dem har votter på, ganske idiotisk i det sure vinterværet, tenker Isak.  
I et øyeblikks innskytelse åpner han munnen før han rekker å angre seg. “Kanskje….”  
“Pokker, vent litt.” Even løfter hånden avvergende mot ham og plukker telefonen sin opp fra lommen. Han ser på displayet og sukker. “Ja? Ok. Jada, klart det. Jeg kommer.”

“Du, sorry, jeg må bare stikke jeg”, sier han. “Beklager. Vi snakkes senere!”  
Han ser på skrå over gaten der en buss er på vei nedover den sporete asfalten, før han løper rett ut i veien og nesten blir kjørt ned mens han vinker mot bussen. 

Isak løfter så vidt hånden som svar når Even vinker til ham fra bussen. Senere, liksom. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen var på dugnad i dag, en dugnad av det fine slaget, en sånn dugnad der man gjør noe konkret og nyttig, og jobber såpass konsentrert at man ikke kan snakke noe særlig med sidemannen, samtidig som arbeidet er monotont nok til at man kan bruke tiden på å tenke ut nye plot. Og så kan man bruke kvelden på å skrive ut plotet, drikke rødvin og spise sjokolade, en omtrent perfekt lettbeint kveld når det er godt med en liten pause fra andre alternative univers. Eller sjette gjennomseing av dagens franskleksjon. Fuck them, Lucas!
> 
> Forøvrig kom det forhåpentligvis sjokolade i samtlige sekker, kanskje også appelsin, juice, salamipølse og rosiner - og reklame.


	2. Ski

“Kom nå.” Even haster mot bussen med sekk på ryggen og armene fulle av ski. Pokker at de ikke hadde bedre orden på skiutstyret, han hadde vært nede i boden og funnet utstyr like før de skulle dra, hadde heldigvis funnet både ski og staver som passet til dem begge, men ingen skistropper. Hans egne ski var pent buntet sammen siden sist han brukte dem, og han har greid å stikke ungene ski inn i hans egen bunt. 

På vei til bussholdeplassen har en av skiene sneket seg ut og blir holdt på plass i et krampaktig grep med to fingre på den ene hånden. Han kjenner perler av stresset svette klø mot den tynne ulltrøyen han har på seg. Den tunge sekken gnager mot ryggen, ungene insisterte på både kakao og saft i tillegg til egensmurte matpakker og utvalgt tursnop, at de ville få juice og sjokolade i premie hjalp ikke på behovet for å pakke. Sonja har insistert på at han må ha med ekstra klær til dem, sokker og votter slik at de ikke blir kalde, et ekstra sett med undertøy “i tilfelle”. Han rister på hodet, det er femten minutter med bussen hjem, det er 2 kuldegrader og sol, det er ingen som kommer til å dø av å ha våte sokker eller for den del våt truse i en liten halvtime. 

Eilif og Vegard kommer bak ham. Han ber dem skynde seg for omtrent hver tiende meter, for hver tiende meter sier de “jaada” og for hver tiende meter kommer de sneglende like langsomt bak ham. I det minste krangler de ikke, sukker han for seg selv mens han øyner bussholdeplassen idet han runder kvartalet. 

“Dumming!” hyler Eilif. Sekundet etter hører han Vegard hyle. “Eilif slo meg!”   
“Det var Vegard som begynte!”

Han bråstopper og snur seg mot dem. “Okei, gutter. Hvis dere skal på skirenn i dag så holder dere fred NÅ. Jeg gidder ikke dette om dere ikke skjerper dere, da går vi heller på KB og drikker kaffe. Og dere får _ikke_ juice eller kake!”  
“Jammen….” sutrer Eilif.  
“Ikke noe men. Hold fred, eller så drar vi ikke.”

Heldigvis kommer bussen like etterpå. Den er nesten full, men han får stablet seg selv og ungene inn gjennom midtdøren. De er tydeligvis ikke de eneste som skal på skirenn i dag, i hele midtgangen og foran dørene står voksne og barn med skiutstyr og store sekker.

Ruter gir tydeligvis kompensasjon for alle de frosne bussturene han har hatt i vinter, med frostroser på vinduene og en storm av iskald luft gjennom ventilasjonsanlegget. På denne bussen er det omtrent 30 grader og stillestående luft. Våt snø drypper ned på gulvet og duggen renner nedover vindusrutene. Eilif river av seg luen og gir ham den, mens Vegard rekker ham hendene for å få hjelp til å ta av seg vottene. Han kjenner svetten under luen og nedover ryggen, det er altfor varmt med den tette jakken og ull under, men han har ingen ledige hender til noe som helst.

“Åh, Pikachu!” Et barn som har vært så heldig å karre til seg en sitteplass ved vinduet litt bak dem tapper smilende på en mobiltelefon mens faren sitter ved siden av og ser ned på skjermen.  
“Jeg vil også spille!” Eilif napper i jakkeermet hans.   
“Jeg også! Det er urettferdig hvis Eilif får lov og ikke jeg!”

Bussen akselererer med et rykk og han griper etter noe for å holde balansen, mens Eilif og Vegard klenger seg fast til klærne hans. Vegards vott ramler mot gulvet og havner i en dam av søle, og han klemmer desperat rundt luen og den gjenværende votten.

Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk.  
Sonja skylder ham _så_ etter dette.

***

“Kan du bli med? Vær så snill?”   
“Ok da.” Isak sukker. Han hadde egentlig ikke tenkt dra på skirennet, selv om ungene hadde spurt om han ikke kunne være med tidligere i uken. Planen var å sove lenge denne søndagen, slappe av, drikke kaffe, rydde litt, ringe moren, bare ha en rolig søndag hjemme.  
“Å, takk.” Jonas sukker lettet i telefonen. “Eva er i skikkelig dårlig form, kvalm og vondt i magen.”  
“Hun holder ikke på å føde?”  
Jonas ler, Isak aner en nervøsitet i latteren hans. “Nei, tror ikke det, ass, det er tre uker igjen og hun gikk jo en uke på overtid begge de to andre gangene.”  
“Ja, ok, hva vet vel jeg om fødsler, liksom”, ler Isak tilbake. “Men da snakkes vi da. Jeg kan ta trikken bort til dere, så møtes vi og tar bussen. Du får med deg ungene bort dit selv?”  
“Hva tror du om meg? Selvfølgelig!”

De venter på ham på bussholdeplassen. Rolige Ditte sitter på benken med skiene sine mellom de dinglende beina, mens viltre Henrik løper rundt og synger noe på fransk som Isak mistenker at han ikke er helt i målgruppen for, han husker vagt fra fransktimene på videregående at _putain_ ikke akkurat er ord for sju-åringer.   
“Halla! Hva skjer’a?” smiler han mot Jonas. Jonas hever et øyenbryn. “Nei, et eller annet Eva har dilla på for tiden. Henrik var hjemme med henne forleden, og etter det har han trallet på dette putte-greiene. Vet du hva det betyr, eller? Hadde ikke du fransk på Nissen?”  
“Tror du får spørre Eva, altså.”  
“Hun hadde spansk.”  
“Hm, det hadde hun, ja. Kan jo forklare problemet, det.”  
“Er det vår buss?” spør Ditte og peker.   
“Jepp. Kom igjen, unger.” Jonas tar skiene deres sammen med sine egne, og alle fire går på bussen. De er heldige og får sitteplasser, Isak setter seg med Henrik et stykke bak Ditte og Jonas, med skiene støttet opp mellom knærne.  
Isak vikler av seg skjerfet sitt og hjelper Henrik med å åpne dressen. “Vi kommer ikke til å fryse i hjel, iallfall”, sier han til ham.  
“Kan vi det?” spør gutten.  
“Ikke i dag, sier jeg”, svarer Isak.  
“Men kan vi det?”  
“Selvfølgelig kan vi det.”  
“Hvorfor gjør vi ikke det da? Det er jo mye kaldere enn vi er rundt oss.”  
“Fordi vi er varmblodige, vi er lagd for å være varmere enn det rundt oss.” Isak forklarer tålmodig. Han synes dette er noe av det morsomste med å være sammen med Jonas sine unger, å få lov å undre seg sammen med dem, forklare dem de merkelige tingene de lurer på.

Bussen fylles raskt opp av passasjerer med skiutstyr. De står tett i midtgangen, heldigvis skal vel de fleste samme sted som dem, tenker Isak. Han ser seg rundt, men ser ingen han kjenner, det er vel ikke så rart, i en buss med 70 personer, overveiende barn som skal være med på skirenn, og foreldrene deres, i en by med en halv million innbyggere så skal det vel noe til, særlig når han ikke engang har barn selv.

Han støkker til når han ser en lang skikkelse fremme ved midtdøren. Han holder seg i en stropp i taket mens han klynger seg til en klønete sammenbuntet pakning med minst to par ski og staver, sannsynligvis eller forhåpentligvis tre par, siden han har to barn rundt seg. Det likner på den blåøyde mannen fra dugnaden, men han er vendt halvt bort fra ham og har luen trukket langt ned i pannen, så han kjenner ham ikke igjen. Den turkise skalljakken er i så fall byttet ut med en rød anorakk, det diametralt motsatte i modernitet og teknikk, men mye kulere, synes Isak. Selv har han fortsatt den svarte Stormberg-jakken, komplettert med en ditto bukse og gamasjer, han har ikke akkurat fylt opp skapet med alternativer for ulike familiearrangementer.

Even ser ikke ut som om han har med seg andre voksne på bussen. Da er det vel hans egne barn også, tenker Isak. De ser ut til å være på størrelse med Ditte og Henrik. “Ditte får spille Pokemon! Jeg vil også!” Henrik avbryter tankene hans. Isak smiler og finner frem mobilen sin til ham, han har ikke sin egen ennå, men Isak vet det står høyt på listen til bursdagen. Foreldrene har ikke bestemt seg ennå, men Isak kjenner kameraten og regner med det blir telefon på Henrik snart, om ikke annet for bruk som barnevakt på desperate kvelder. Og de blir det neppe færre av med tre unger i huset, tenker han for seg selv.

“Så, her skal vi av”, sier Isak og reiser seg når bussen stopper like ved startplassen for skirennet. Henrik forsøker å presse seg frem, men Isak holder ham igjen. “Vent til de foran har gått av, jeg tipper alle skal av her, så du må bare ta det med ro, Henrik.” Han ser seg rundt etter Jonas og skimter ham så vidt et stykke foran dem, forhåpentligvis har han Henriks ski. 

Han holder skiene for Jonas, heldigvis skiene til begge ungene, mens Jonas fikser luer og votter, før de går til startområdet og henter startnumre. Henrik og Ditte står i sitrende spenning, overklare for å gå gjennom løypa. “Skal jeg eller Isak gå sammen med dere, eller?” spør Jonas. Henrik rister heftig på hodet, mens Ditte er mer nølende. “Hva om jeg ikke finner veien?” spør hun.   
“Da spør du en voksen”, svarer Jonas.   
“Men hva om det ikke er noen voksne der da? Tenk om ingen er med rundt!” Øynene hennes er store og redde.  
“Det er jo voksne som er med og arrangerer, vet du”, forsøker Jonas seg.

Det ender med at Jonas følger dem ut fra start. Henrik har lovt å gå sammen med Ditte, men legger i vei i høyt tempo. Jonas skjærer en oppgitt grimase og følger etter sammen med Ditte.

Isak venter i målområdet. Rundt ham står foreldre som venter på barna sine, han synes han drar kjensel på noen fra dugnaden, en hijabkledd kvinne med fire barn i like jakker, kunne vært et sponsoropplegg, tenker han, en surt utseende dame som insisterer på at sønnen ikke får spise sjokoladen han fikk i premiesekken, det ser ut som han skal bryte ut i høy gråt. 

Han tråkker utålmodig i snøen, tærne begynner å bli litt kalde i ventingen. Ved siden av ham står en kvinne med krykker. “Så du er ikke ute og går på ski?” sier han smilende til henne. Hun ser opp på ham og smiler tilbake. “Nei, jeg har falt på jobb og brakk beinet, så jeg fikk ikke vært med ungene rundt i dag.”   
“Farlig jobb, eller?”   
“Barnehage”, ler hun. “Jeg falt ned fra et tre og ødela ankelen.”  
“Ups.”  
“Det er litt pinlig. Det var et bittelite bjørketre som står inntil en garasje, så skulle jeg bare komme en halvmeter lenger opp for å fiske ut en ball som hadde havnet i takrennen, så jeg satte foten på en gren på det treet, helt inntil stammen, det har gått bra hundre ganger før.”  
“Men ikke denne gangen?”  
“Ikke denne, nei. Den knakk, og så skled jeg ned. En halv meter, liksom. Og knekk, så var den foten av.” Hun kikker oppgitt ned på ankelen sin.

“Mamma, mamma se på meg!”  
Isak og kvinnen ser opp idet de hører barnet som roper. Det er en liten gutt, Isak drar kjensel på ham fra bussen. Noen meter bak kommer en annen gutt, og bakerst kommer en lang skikkelse i rød anorakk. Han ploger litt ustøtt med stavene foran seg ned den slake bakken, mens ungene sitter på huk og setter utfor uten å tenke på om de står eller faller, tipper Isak.   
Guttene suser over målstreken nesten samtidig, og faller i en mølje av ski og staver når de bråbremser for å få premiene sine like bortenfor. Moren ser bekymret på dem, og nikker takknemlig når Isak ser spørrende på guttene og tilbyr seg å hjelpe dem opp. Han når bort til dem samtidig med mannen i anorakk. “Hei, Isak”, nikker han, mens han løsner skibindinger og løfter den ene av guttene. “Går det bra, Eilif? Oi, fikk du Vegards stav på foten? Det er ikke noe hull og ingen blodsprut, det gikk nok bra.” Stemmen hans er beroligende, bare hvis han hører nøye etter kan han høre den lattermilde tonen som ligger under.

Øynene hans er virkelig blå, tenker Isak, det er noe urnorsk over den røde anorakken sammen med det det rufsete, blonde håret som stikker frem mellom luen og de blåeste øynene han har sett på lenge.

“Takk skal du ha, Even!” Kvinnen støtter seg på krykkene og lener seg opp mot Even for å gi ham en klem, samtidig som de to guttene hopper rundt henne og vil vise mamma premiene.

Isak nikker høflig mot dem. “Ha det bra, her kommer mine, jeg får vel være heiagjeng her også!”  
Ditte og Henrik kiver om å komme først ned bakken, ser det ut til. Jonas kjører et stykke bak dem, stilen er den samme som Evens - bred plog og usikker stavføring. 

“Heia, heia!” Isak veiver med armene og roper smilende mot Ditte og Henrik idet de krysser målstreken. Denne gangen er de voksne i mål mer oppmerksomme og sørger for at ungene går til hver sin premieutdeler i stedet for at begge forsøker komme først frem til den samme, slik Eilif og Vegard gjorde.  
“Bra innsats, Jonas!” Isak flirer og gir Jonas en overdreven klem, en sånn som havner på forsiden av avisene når Northug eller Johaug vinner, tenker han.   
“Takk skal du ha, Isak!” Jonas kysser ham flirende på kinnet. Isak skjærer en grimase og tørker det av med en overdrevet bevegelse mens han smiler.

De trekker ut av målområdet og går langsomt ut av rennområdet. Jonas ser på telefonen sin. “Kom igjen unger, vi må stikke hjem nå.” Isak ser spørrende på ham med rynkede bryn. Jonas rister på hodet. “Det er ingenting. Eva er bare litt uggen fortsatt. Vi stikker hjem nå, vi. Vil du være med?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Trenger du meg?” smiler han.   
Jonas ler. “Neiass, to unger greier jeg vel få med meg hjem. Det er jo en mindre å organisere enn når du er med.”  
“What! Disser du meg? Jeg er jo orge-masteren!”  
“Jada, Isak, klart du er det.” Han dulter vennlig borti Isak. “Men da sees vi senere, da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene da, dere! 
> 
> Så da har vi dem alle, da. Even og Sonja og Eilif og Vegard (takk for lånet 😘), Jonas og Eva og Ditte og Henrik (stor shoutout til dere som gjør at vi arme barbarer også kan nyte godt av piggsvin og vaskebjørner med (u)venner), og så Isak, da. Er det håp, eller, midt oppi alt skikaoset og de brukne beina?


	3. Gaydar

Even går noen meter bak Sonja og ungene med skiene. Så var gaydaren hans i det minste riktig, tenker han, det er jo noe. Men det hjelper lite når drømmeprisen ikke bare har type, men også to barn. Han sparker irritert i en isklump så den spretter frem og treffer Eilifs sko. Han skvetter til og snur seg. “Sparka du is på meg, onkel Even?”  
“Sorry, Eilif, jeg kom borti en isklump, bare.” 

Han går fort frem til Eilif og tar ham i hånden. Det har alltid hjulpet ham å være sammen med søsterens unger. Selv om de er en håndfull hver og vel så det så gir de stort sett fra seg positiv energi. Han regner med søsteren kanskje ser annerledes på det, at den evige energien ikke alltid føles som noe som avgis, men at den heller genereres av barna på bekostning av de voksne. Hun har vært alene med dem hele tiden, de har en far som rømte fra ansvaret da han fikk vite at det var tvillinger, eller han ville vel ha stukket uansett, men Even synes det høres verre ut å rømme fordi det ble to i stedet for bare én, og siden han aldri likte Nico er det like greit å tenke så negativt som mulig om ham.

“Du trenger bare følge oss til parkeringsplassen”, sier Sonja. “Pappa kommer og henter oss der.”  
“Er du sikker?” spør han nølende. De er to alen av samme stykke når det kommer til å greie alt alene, som regel gjennomskuer de hverandre.  
“Jada, Even. Det går bra. Se, der er han jo!” Hun nikker bort på den grå Toyotaen som står parkert på skrå foran tre andre biler på parkeringsplassen. Eilif og Vegard løper smilende avgårde mot ham.

Hun stopper et øyeblikk og bøyer fingrene inn og ut noen ganger før hun gnir håndflatene mot hverandre med en grimase. Han vet krykkene er tyngre enn hun trodde å gå på, sannsynligvis angrer hun på at hun ble med hit.  
“Takk for hjelpen, Even”, sier hun lavt. “Både med dugnaden og i dag. Tror ikke pappa hadde blitt med, akkurat.” Hun kaster et blikk mot faren, som står utenfor bilen med joggesko og fløyelsbukser. Han er snill som midtsommerdagen er lang, men upraktisk så det holder når det ikke dreier seg om kunsten han driver med.  
“Null problem. Bare ring om det er noe.” Han bøyer seg mot henne og klemmer henne, før han følger henne bort til bilen og sier hadet til ungene.

Nesten ved busskuret kjenner han brått en bråte sommerfugler i fri dressur i magen. Isak med de vakre grønne øynene står borte ved skuret i svart jakke og gamasjer, skiskoene er sikkert like våte som hans egne, tenker han, parkeringsplassen er sørpete våt.  
Han ser seg om etter mannen og ungene hans, men kan ikke se dem. Kanskje de leker mens Isak slapper litt av, tenker han, det hender jo det trengs.

“Halla!” Even lener seg mot busskuret like ved siden av Isak.  
Isak skvetter til. Han er opptatt av noe på telefonen og så ikke ut til å ense noe som foregår rundt seg. “Å, er det du. Halla!”  
Smilet ditt kan smelte snø, tenker Even, du burde ikke være her og ødelegge løypene. “På skirenn du også?” spør han.  
Isak nikker. “Måtte jo det. Må jo stille opp for ungene.”  
“Ja, man må jo det. Det er ikke alle foreldre som gjør det.”  
“Neiass, det er vel ikke det. Men det hender jo noen ikke kan, da, det vet vi jo ingenting om.”  
“Nei, det er sant, da.” Even nikker mot ham. “Hvor har du gjort av dine da?”  
“Jonas tok dem med hjem. De er ikke mine, ikke egentlig. Men kona, eller mora, er høygravid, så jeg måtte steppe inn, da. Bonuspappa, liksom.” Han flirer litt nervøst.

“Ja, bonuspappa, ja. Kjekt å ha.” Even ser seg rundt og tenner en røyk. Han trenger noe å fikle med nå, må ha noe å gjøre for å tørre å spørre mer. Han tar et dypt trekk av sigaretten for å forsøker å dempe ristingen i beinet, det lager ringer i vannet i den lille søledammen like bortenfor foten hans.  
“Hva med dine da?” De grønne øynene ser spørrende på ham.  
“Hæ?” Even må konsentrere seg.  
“Hva med dine unger? Hvor gjorde du av kone og barn, hun har jo falt ned fra et tre og greier!”  
“Ja, så hun fortalte deg den historien, ja”, humrer Even. “Fikk du den om det store eller det lille treet?”  
“Det lille?” sier Isak forvirret.  
“Det hender hun sier hun falt ned fra en diger eik mens hun var ute og klatret med ungene, skjønner du. Men det er bare tull, Sonja har jo høydeskrekk, så at hun meldte seg frivillig til å hente ned den ballen fra taket betyr at det må ha vært noen rimelig hysterisk masete unger rundt henne. Eller at hun skulle imponere en av de nyansatte, hva vet vel jeg.” Han ser på Isak. “Hun nevnte ingen Trygve?”  
“Trygve? Nei.” Isak ser litt forvirret ut.  
“Nei, glem det. En fyr i barnehagen. Iallfall, hun dro hjem til pappa med ungene.”  
“Men du ble ikke med?” Isak ser litt forvirret på Even som står i busskuret.  
“Nei, jeg gadd ikke det. Ikke i dag. Det blir vel mest ungene som styrer showet uansett. Mamma og pappa forguder dem jo, de elsker å være mormor og morfar.”

***

Isak rynker på pannen. Det føles som en haug med detaljer som ikke gir mening, men som langsomt siver på plass og lager en slags mening likevel. Han greier bare ikke sile ut det vesentlige, det som betyr noe her. Mannen som står foran ham med de blå lyskasterne og de store hendene har åpenbart en distraherende effekt på ham, en effekt det er lenge siden han har følt, dersom han noensinne har følt det sånn.  
“Mormor og morfar?” ramler det ut av ham.  
Even ser forvirret på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Så de er mormoren og morfaren...din?”  
“Hæ?”  
“Eller Sonja sin?”  
“Nei, de er jo foreldrene våre? Mormoren og morfaren til Sonja sine unger. Tviler litt på om de blir farmor og farfar, ass, men aldri si aldri, da.”  
“Hæ?” Nå er det Isaks tur til å være forvirret. “Åh. Så det er ikke dine unger?”  
“Mine? Nei! Nei nei nei, hva tror du om meg!” Han flirer mot Isak, gliser bredere enn før, som om dette var årets vits.  
“Neiass, jeg vet ikke jeg”, mumler Isak og ser ned et øyeblikk. Så ser han opp på Even, møter det blå blikket hans. 

“Kanskje vi skal stikke til byen og ta en øl?” Det er som om en tank full av kullsyre slipper fri inni ham i det øyeblikket han sier det.  
De blå øynene eksploderer i glitter når smilet når dem. “Bli med’a!” Uten å vente på svar går han med lange steg mot bussen som står på holdeplassen.

De står småflirende og småpratende på bussen hele veien til byen. Innimellom børster hendene deres borti hverandre, Even holder skiene til begge mens Isak vrenger av seg gamasjene og putter dem i sekken, de bytter så Even kan pakke ut Kvikk Lunsjen han har i brystlommen på anorakken. “Jeg hadde med sjokolade til ungene, men Sonja fylte jo sekken med matpakker og snop, i tillegg til det som er i sekkene.”  
“En appelsin, en juiceboks, en sjokolade, en rosineske og en pakke salami, ja.”  
“Ja, hva _var_ den salami-greia, egentlig?” Even ser smilende på ham.  
“Jeg aner ikke, jeg. Sponsorgreier?” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Snikinnføring av salami for barn? Spiser de ikke sånt allerede da?”  
“Har ikke peiling. Ditte og Henrik gjør det ikke, de spiser bare sånn prim.” Isak gjør en gysende grimase.  
“What, liker du ikke prim?” spør Even.  
Isak kniper øynene sammen og ser på ham. “Prim er djevelens verk. Det er helt forferdelig.”  
“Ok, gotcha. Ikke noe prim på deg. Hva liker du da?”  
“Øl?” _Menn. Pikk. Deg._  
“Kom igjen, øl skal bli.”

De hopper av bussen på Grünerløkka. På vei mot Schouskjelleren kjenner Isak at han egentlig er veldig sulten. Han har ikke spist i dag, bortsett fra en halv Kvikk Lunsj og noen kopper kaffe. Han er usikker på om øl egentlig er greia.  
“Kanskje vi skulle tatt en kebab først?”  
“Ja, hvem sier vel nei til kebab?” smiler Even.  
“Ingen?”  
“Riktig.”

De rusler oppover mot Bislet Kebab House lenger opp på løkka. De passerer flere kebabsjapper på veien dit, men Isak vet at Bislet iallfall har bra kebab, det kan man ikke si om alle steder, og det ville være litt for pinlig om de ble syke av kebaben, tenker han. Dårlig date, liksom, han rødmer når han innser hva han tenkte, håper han ikke sa det høyt. Men Even sier ingenting, han går videre som om han ikke har hørt noe, så da gjorde han sikkert ikke det.

Etterpå går de videre for å ta en øl. Det er fortsatt lyst ute, fortauene er våte av grått slaps og det bråker vått fra bilene som kjører forbi. Isak pleier å hate akkurat dette været, ingenting er så deprimerende som snø som holder på å regne bort, alt er vått og skittent. Selv høljregn om høsten er bedre, det er bare vått og kaldt, det ser i det minste koselig høstlig ut, passe vær til å observere innenfra.

Likevel er det som om det ikke gjør så mye når han kan gå her sammen med Even. Det føles lettere, nesten så han vil hoppe i sørpen, se hvor høyt han kan skvette slapset. De våte flekkene oppover de klamme buksene, de etterhvert tunge og latterlige skiene, han angrer på at han ikke foreslo at de kunne dra hjem til ham med dem før de dro til byen, det ville ikke vært store omveien.

“Føkkit”, mumler han for seg selv. Han ser seg rundt, de er bare ti minutter hjemmefra. Han stopper og ser på Even. “Skal vi ikke heller stikke hjem til meg, så kan vi sette fra oss disse føkkings tunge plankene vi går rundt og bærer på, og få av oss disse latterlig sporty skiklærne? Du kan låne tøy av meg”, legger han fort til.  
“Pokker, trodde vi skulle la være å ha på oss klær, jeg.” Even blunker klønete og dytter borti Isaks skulder.

Pulsen stiger dess nærmere hjemme de kommer. Idet Isak låser opp ytterdøren, har hjerteslagene økt til et crescendo i ørene, han er usikker på om han kommer til å høre det om noen snakker til ham. De skramler med skiene i trappen, han kunne satt dem rett ned i kjellerboden, men det er en omvei, og det er trangt der nede, en trang gang, boden er liten og mørk, kanskje det ville føltes trygt, tenker han, men han er ikke sikker på om han får puste der nede akkurat nå.

De stabler skiene i hjørnet utenfor døren i andre etasje, og begynner ta av seg de våte skiskoene ved skohyllene der. “Vi får sette dem på badegulvet”, mener Isak, “her ute tørker de aldri.”

Når han reiser seg, står han plutselig ansikt til ansikt med Even. Han kjenner den varme pusten hans mot huden. Han er så nær, øynene hans er like foran hans egne, nesen bare centimetre unna. Han stirrer inn i de glitrende blå øynene i det som føles som en evighet mens det føles som de kommer nærmere og nærmere, snart er det bare blått med en mørk flekk i midten, snart ser han bare blikket hans, så tett på hans eget. 

Han gjør seg klar til å ta i mot det han vet kommer. Even har vridd ansiktet sitt ørlite til siden, han speiler bevegelsen, kjenner nesen hans mot siden av sin egen, den er varm, myk. Pusten kiler ham, lette små puff av luft som treffer ham, luften som kommer fra Even, farer det gjennom ham. 

Leppene glir nesten automatisk fra hverandre, tungespissen hans glir lynraskt over dem, kanskje er den nær Evens lepper også, kanskje er de så nær nå, han vet ikke, han vet ingenting lenger, hele kroppen er en sommerfuglefarm, en dunfarm, det kiler av vinger og fjær i hele ham, lette bevegelser som skaper den kraftigste kilingen, det er merkelig at noe så lett skal føles så hardt, det er merkelig at han kan tenke nå i det hele tatt.

De er myke når de treffer hans. Varme, bløte, tørre, de passer perfekt over hans, former seg over hans, former hans, de beveger seg, suger ham mot seg, han suger dem mot seg, hendene hans om hodet, nakken, ryggen, fingerspissene som stryker over ham, de presser ham mot døren, han presser tilbake, forsøker åpne den, pokker, han kom jo aldri så langt som til å låse den opp.  
“Vent, vent, jeg skal låse opp.” Han vrir seg løs fra Even, ler, kysser ham igjen, et raskt kyss, våte lepper, før han snur seg mot døren og fomler med nøkkelen. Even har fortsatt hendene rundt ham, de ligger på hoftene hans, han kan kjenne ham mot ryggen sin, baken sin, kinnet hans mot sitt eget, han kysser ham på halsen, langs kjeven, under øret.

Telefonen ringer høyt og insisterende. Det tar noen sekunder før han kjenner igjen ringetonen, men så kutter den effektivt gjennom alt og erstatter sommerfuglene med noe annet.  
“Faen. Jeg må ta denne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Her ringte det, gitt! Hvem er det? Noora som vil ha tilbake skianorakken sin? Sonja som har endt på sykehuset med det andre benet brukket også? Kebaben som vil ut igjen?
> 
> (Men tre kapitler på et døgn? Hvaskjera? Nå blir det ikke mer før i morgen, tror jeg. Og de der andre sportsgutta får lide litt til de også.)


	4. Supernanny

“Hallo! Går det bra? Shit, såpass. Ja, selvfølgelig. Jeg kommer med en gang. Jada, det går bra. Jeg tar en drosje, er der om ti minutter. Ja, jeg er hjemme.”

Han blir stående andpusten med telefonen i hånden. Langsomt lener han seg mot døren før han ser opp på Even. Even har varme kinn, en rød flekk på halsen. Hendene hans ligger ikke lenger rundt midjen hans, han ser spørrende på ham, men blikket hans er fortsatt varmt, nysgjerrig, blått, glitrende.

“Det var Jonas.” Isak trekker pusten skarpt. “Eva har veer. Det er fire minutter mellom, sier Jonas. De må dra på sykehuset. Nå.”  
“Oi.”  
“Og de mangler barnevakt, så han spurte om jeg kunne komme.” Han vrir på hendene. “Faen, jeg vil jo ikke, men…” Han ser ned i gulvet.  
“Isak.” Even legger to fingre under haken hans og skyver den opp så han må se ham i øynene. Han bøyer seg frem og kysser Isak. “Klart du skal dra.” Han smiler. “Vi kan treffes senere. Vi _skal_ treffes senere”, retter han seg selv.

Isak møter leppene hans igjen, smiler inn i kysset. “Vil du bli med?”  
“Bli med?” Even smiler tilbake, kjenner han.  
“Mm. Det er jo ikke noe problem, Jonas og Eva er åpenbart ikke der, og ungene skal snart legge seg.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ok?”  
“Jepp.”  
“Vi tar en drosje da.” Isak er allerede på vei ned trappen.  
“Vent litt da.” Even ser ned på skibuksen og de våte ullsokkene sine. “Kanskje vi bare kan bytte klær først. Og så må jeg noe ganske innmari på do”, sier Even.  
“Seff.” Isak snur i steget og løper opp til inngangsdøren igjen. Han låser opp og går inn med Even like etter. “Doen er der”, peker han. “Vi kan sikkert dusje hos Jonas”, legger han til.  
“Digg!”  
Isak fniser lavt for seg selv når han innser hva han sa. “Jeg finner noen klær til oss, jeg”, roper han bak seg. Han drar frem et par hettegensere og joggebukser, det er det han pleier å krype inn i etter skiturer og trening selv. Han begynner å vrenge av seg den våte skibuksen, men ombestemmer seg når han kjenner hvor klam den er, han vil absolutt dusje før han tar på rent tøy, dessuten lovte han strengt tatt Jonas å komme om…. han ser på mobilen. Fire minutter. Faen. “Jeg tar med rent tøy, jeg, så skifter vi hos Jonas. Tror vi har dårlig tid, ass.” Han hører Even vasker hendene. “Ok.”

“Våte skisko er ganske høgg, altså”, sier han i drosjen på vei opp til Jonas. Even sitter ved siden av ham i baksetet. Det er tjue centimeter mellom dem, helst ville han hatt tjue mikrometer, har lyst til å holde hånden hans, dra ham inntil seg, kysse ham, kline på veien, slik han pleier når han sitter i en drosje med en fremmed mann en lørdagskveld. Men skiskoene og skiklærne gjør at det føles feil, det skal være trange jeans, blanke skjorter, tettsittende t-skjorter, mer hud, mindre skismurning.  
“Gleder meg til å få dem av”, smiler Even. “Dusje, få på rent tøy. Det blir digg.” Han løfter en arm og sniffer under den. “Føler denne har vært på litt for lenge nå”, ler han. Isak greier å motstå fristelsen til å kontrollsniffe, sjekke hvordan Even lukter, om det er for lenge, for mye.  
Han ser ut av vinduet når drosjen bremser. “Nå er vi her.”

Isak ser ned på telefonen sin. “De dro for fem minutter siden”, sier han. “Nøkkelen ligger her.” Han bøyer seg ned og pirker ut en løs stein fra muren ved siden av inngangsdøren og fisker frem en nøkkel. “Det har alltid vært sånn. En nøkkel til bruk om det trengs.” Han snur seg mot Even. “Sikker på du vil bli med? Ungene har jo ikke lagt seg, de sitter og ser på Netflix, sa Jonas.”  
Even nikker. “De er vel neppe verre enn Eilif og Vegard?”  
“Jeg aner ikke?” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “De er...helt normale, liksom? Unger?”  
“Ok.” Even flirer og bøyer seg mot ham. “Jeg er med, jeg”, sier han og kysser ham.  
Isak ler litt nervøst og ser seg rundt. “Jo, altså, vi trenger kanskje ikke kline foran ungene?” sier han.  
“Neida.” Even smiler igjen. “Lås opp. Nu kör vi. Barnevaktpatruljen er klar!”  
“Operasjon Barnevakt.”  
“Supernanny.”  
“Nanny McPhee.”  
“Sound of Music.”  
“Sound of Music?”  
“Tysk disiplin!”  
“Jeg tror de ungene til Jonas er litt lite vant med det, altså. Vi er mer på “Hjemme alene”-nivå på faktene, tror jeg.” Med det samme åpner Isak døren og blir møtt av en myk tennisball mot leggen. Han snur seg smilende mot Even. “Ser du? Felle.”  
Even nikker megetsigende. “Ok. Felle.” Han ser seg rundt. “Kanskje vi skal gå for Operasjon Barnevakt da?”  
“Se opp for ninjaer”, sier Isak tørt idet han hører lyden av barneføtter som lister seg bak døren like ved. “Hallo, Henrik og Ditte! Det er onkel Isak!”

Ungene kommer løpende. De er kledd i grønne drakter og har hetter på hodet. Henrik har korte sverd i skumgummi i hendene, mens Ditte har aluminiumfolie formet som noe som sannsynligvis opprinnelig lignet kastestjerner. Det var han som lærte dem å lage den. De bråstopper når de får øye på Even. “Hvem er du?” spør Henrik strengt og holder opp sverdene mot ham.  
“Henrik, dette er Even. Han var med på skirennet i dag.” Det føles plutselig så kort siden, det er bare seks timer siden han stod ved mål sammen med søsteren til Even, han smiler når han tenker på det, bare seks timer siden han heiet frem først Evens nevøer, så sine egne… han er ikke sikker på hva de er for ham, en slags nevø og niese, men uten blodsbånd, de kaller ham jo onkel.  
“Har du sett medaljene våre?” Ditte smiler og strekker armene opp for å få en klem.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, men det vil jeg gjerne.”

Ditte og Henrik løper av gårde for å hente medaljene, og Isak og Even benytter anledningen til _omsider_ å få av seg de våte skiskoene. “Kan vi beholde dem av nå?” spør Even. “Absolutt.” Isak vifter med tærne, det er godt å være fri.

Den neste timen går med til å høre om skirennet, ninjaer, en film de så i morges, Pokemonkortene Ditte kjøpte for lommepengene sine, Henrik som synes Pokemonkort er barnslig (“men det er ikke det samme som Pokemon Go, altså, Isak”), alt fortalt i to-kanals stereolyd, spise kveldsmat, pusse tenner, lese og synge. Ungene er egentlig en time på overtid, så Isak vet at de enten kommer til å slokne fort eller holde det gående et par timer ekstra. Heldigvis er dette dagen da de slokner fort, og bare halvannen time etter at de kom inn døren kan de synke sammen i sofaen med en øl og en pizza fra fryseren.

“Har du hørt noe fra Jonas, eller?” spør Even. Isak rister på hodet. Den siste meldingen fra Jonas er sendt like etter at han sa fra om at de hadde kommet vel hjem til dem.

 **19:30  
**Flott. Vi blir på sykehuset…

Han taster en ny melding.

  
**20:58:  
**Ungene sover. Kan vi dra nå?

Svaret kommer raskt.

 **20:59**  
Vi??

“Oi.” Isak smiler forsiktig mot Even. “Forsnakket meg visst litt.” Han ser ned på telefonen, er litt i tvil om han skal ignorere eller korrigere.  
Even ser på ham uten å si noe. Et lite smil leker over leppene hans. Øynene er like blå som før, kanskje enda mørkere her i stuen til Jonas, gråfargen i sofaen gjør øyenfargen dypere.

Isak blir sittende og stirre på Even. Telefonen glir lydløst ut av hånden hans og ned på sofaen. Et øyeblikk sitter de i hver sin ende av sofaen uten å komme nærmere hverandre, likevel er det som om blikkene trekker dem mot hverandre. Evens blå øyne suger ham mot seg, hans egne grønne trekkes mot Even.

Even legger armen på sofaryggen. Fingrene ligger lett spredd over sofaputen. Isak ser på den og smiler, før han legger sin egen arm på samme måte, før han lar sine egne fingre møte Evens på toppen av sofaputen. Fingrene glir mot hverandre, det kiler når fingertuppene smyger seg inn mot bukten mellom to fingre, når de glir lett over huden, utforsker og oppdager hverandre, fletter seg inn i hverandre, leker, kjenner strukturen av neglen under puten på tuppen av fingeren, nervene i huden som oppdager den andres hud. Det sildrer, som en fjær over huden, den forplanter seg til magen, får den til å boble som et champagneglass, små bobler som flyter opp, de lager den kilende følelsen når de sprekker på overflaten.

Når han bøyer seg frem og kysser Even igjen er det som om han åpner en champagneflaske i magen, det er hundre ganger sterkere enn fingre som leker, tusen ganger sterkere enn å se ham inn i øynene, ti tusen ganger sterkere enn et glimt av ham på bussen.

***

“Pappa? Mamma?”

Even reiser seg opp på underarmene og ser forvirret på de to skikkelsene i døråpningen. Et øyeblikk etter husker han hvor han er og hvem de er. Han hører noen bevege seg under dynen ved siden av ham og ser et bustete hode komme langsomt frem. “Hei unger.” Stemmen hans er ru. Håret står til værs, han minner litt om et piggsvin. Øynene er smale gliper i det morgenbleke ansiktet. En mørkerød flekk er tydelig på halsen, like over kravebeinet. Han er søt. Jævlig søt.

Even må beherske seg for ikke å kaste seg over ham. I stedet smyger han hånden under dynen og stryker forsiktig over skulderen hans. Isak kvepper til og snur seg mot ham, smiler mot ham, leppene er hovne, det får smilet til å virke annerledes, større, øynene er plutselig mykere enn i sted. “God morgen”, hvisker Even til ham.  
“God morgen.” Even kjenner lette fingertupper mot brystkassen sin, de kiler seg nedover ribbein for ribbein før hånden legger seg på magen hans.

“Hvor er mamma og pappa? Har de ikke kommet hjem ennå? Har de fått baby?”  
Henrik og Ditte står utålmodige ved siden av sengen. De er alltid utålmodige, tenker Isak, nå vil de ha polarbrød med Nugatti, og så vil de ha iPaden og en eller annen barne-tv.  
“Kan vi få frokost?” tripper Henrik. “Jeg vil ha polarbrød med Nugatti!” roper Ditte. Hun hopper opp i sengen. “Polarbrød med Nugatti! Polarbrød med Nugatti!”  
“Jada, jada, dere skal få det.”  
Even må le av Isak som forsøker dytte vekk den ivrige ungen som sitter over hoftene hans. Han ser lattermildt på ham og hever øyenbrynene. “Du vil ikke ha noen sittende akkurat der?” hvisker han.  
“Ikke akkurat nå, iallfall”, svarer Isak mellom sammenbitte tenner, det glitrer i øynene hans når han sier det.

Isak setter seg på sengekanten. Han sitter sammenkrøket med albuene på lårene mens han ser seg rundt. Klærne deres ligger i en haug på gangen, husker Even, skiklærne endte der, og så fikk de på en måte ikke på seg noen andre klær før de havnet her, etter et lite mellomspill i dusjen. “Ditte og Henrik, kan dere ikke bare løpe ut på kjøkkenet, så kommer jeg? Bare finn frem Nugattien, den står ved kjøleskapet.” De er allerede på vei ut døren når han sier de siste ordene.

“Dust.” Isak smiler mot Even og dytter hånden hans bort fra rumpeballen sin. Den er fast å ta på, de stive hårene føles likevel myke mot håndflaten som krummer seg rundt den, og han skulle ønske han kunne holde den lenger. “Jeg må stå opp, altså.” Han reiser seg opp og går naken bort til kommoden og roter litt rundt i den øverste skuffen. “Ta i mot”, sier han og kaster et tigerstripete plagg mot Even. Selv tar han på seg en svart bokser. “Vær litt anstendig, det er barn i huset”, sier han lekestrengt.  
“Bli med meg hjem senere, da, det er garantert barnefritt.”  
“Det er det hos meg også”, ler Isak tilbake.

Han rynker på brynene. “Har du sett telefonen min? Litt rart at Jonas ikke har ringt, ass.”  
Even tenker seg om. “Hadde du den ikke i sofaen før vi….la oss?”  
“Pokker, jo.” Isak småløper ut i stuen.

Plutselig hører Even banning. Han reiser seg opp og trekker tigerbokseren fort på seg. Han må le når han ser ned på seg selv. Fronten på tigeren er strategisk plassert rett foran bulen, tigeren har ganske lang snute, kan han konstatere.

Han roter rundt i kommoden og finner en t-skjorte før går ut i stuen. “Er det noe galt?” spør han Isak, som står og gnir den ene fotsålen mot leggen på det andre beinet mens han blar på telefonen. “Neida, bare en legokloss”, mumler han med et smil. “Se her”, gliser han og holder frem telefonen.

Det er bilde av en glad Jonas med en liten bylt på brystet. Det lille ansiktet er nesten skjult mot den nakne brystkassen hans, og en bitteliten knyttneve har festet grepet om håret som dekker huden. Omrisset av hendene hans er synlige under det hvite teppet som ligger over dem. Han er sliten i ansiktet, han har vært våken en stund, men sliten og lykkelig, blikket minner ham om Sonjas på de første bildene av Eilif og Vegard, før det var mulig å sette en maske over de intense følelsene.

“Jeg er ikke sikker på når han ble født.” Han ser ned på telefonen. “Eller er det en hun?” Han rynker brynene og blar seg ned til meldingen igjen. “Oi, det er en hun. En Siv-Stephanie." “En Siv-Stephanie”, smiler Even og ser på bildet igjen. “Veldig tydelig en Siv-Stephanie.”

“Jonas har forsøkt ringe meg fem ganger siden i går. Jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg tør ringe tilbake, ass. Tenk om han tror jeg ikke passer på ungene hans, liksom.”  
“Du har jo vært 100% oppmerksom på dem hele tiden. Du har sett til dem flere ganger i natt, du har sørget for at de har fått en sunn og næringsrik frokost, ingen overdrevet nettbrettbruk…”

“Isak, kan vi ta tre skiver med Nugatti? Ditte sier vi bare får én, men jeg har allerede tatt to, og da blir det urettferdig om Ditte ikke får to også, men jeg er mere sulten!” Henrik kommer ropende inn fra kjøkkenet.  
“Ta så mange dere vil, dere”, skyter Even inn. Han klemmer Isak om skulderen når han ser han skal til å protestere. “Synes de skal få feire i dag, altså. Eller ikke-feire, alt ettersom. Den siste dagen av livet slik det var.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnevaktpatruljen slo til, altså! Sånn går det når kvinnfolka ikke greier å klemme sammen knærne, må de drive å føde om natta, altså, kan de ikke holde seg til kontortid og barnehagens åpningstid? Makan!
> 
> Og sånn kan det gå når man stiller opp på dugnad for en kompis. "Skulle bare pakke sekker til skirenn, endte med kjæreste." "Ok", som @badesken ville sagt.
> 
> Takk for følget!
> 
> (Nok en shoutout til de franskkyndige her også. Måtte redigere litt også, sorry. Je vous aime!)


End file.
